


The Confession

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS





	The Confession

It was part way through the Eleventh Hour show at the Doctor Who 50th celebration convention. Matt Smith, Jenna Coleman, Steven Moffat and Nick Hurran were sat on the sofa as the host of the show asked them questions.  
"Shall we look at the clip?", the host asked. As the lights dimmed and the audience looked up at the screen Matt and Jenna shuffled closer to each other, whispering into each other's ears, longing to be closer. As the the clip finished and the lights brighten, Matt and Jenna moved away from each other as though to hide from the audience what they had been doing. Moments past as the host asked more questions, mainly about the episode, The Day of the Doctor. The host brought up the topic of the Eleventh Doctor's regeneration and therefore Matt's departure.

"I wish I could've done another series with Jenna she's been amazing to work with!", he placed his head on her lap and hugged her legs. Jenna patted his head and smiled.  
"Do you two want a room to yourself?", Steven Moffat asked. Jenna giggled as Matt's head shot up.  
"I don't think Jenna's boyfriend would be very happy with that," he replied.  
"Well don't hug my legs!"  
"Your legs aren't pretty!", Matt stared at Jenna as giggled at this comment, her face began to go bright red.  
"SMOLEMAN!", someone from the audience shouted. There were mummers of agreement from the audience and Matt, Jenna, Steven and Nick laughed.  
"WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO GET MARRIED?!", another shouted.  
"Looks like we've got some Matt and Jenna shippers in the room", the host announced.  
"NO BUT SERIOUSLY WHEN ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED? WE NEED AN ANSWER!" someone from the audience called out.  
"You all know that we're only messing around right? I'm with Richard and I'm happy. All this stuff that makes you ship us, it's just a little joke between me and Matt. Isn't it, Matt?", Jenna said. Matt ignored her and stared across room, he appeared as though he was about to burst like a balloon. "Matt?" He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with compassion as they met hers. He gazed down her beautiful body and sighed. "Matt?", Jenna asked again.  
"No", Matt replied.  
"No? What do mean no?"  
"No, it's not a joke. At least not anymore, not to me. It was at first but then I realised, Jenna, that I...I...I...oh god." Matt stared into her deep brown eyes to remind himself of what he was trying to say. He took a deep a breath and tried again. "I love you, Jenna. There I said it! I love you! That's the real reason why I left, not because I felt like my time was up. But because I can no longer bear being so close to you, knowing I can never have you! You're with Richard and you're happy, I wouldn't want to change that", Jenna stared at him in surprise as the whole audience gasped.  
"I can't cope with this I'm sorry", Matt announced as he got up and walked off the stage.  
"MATT?", Jenna called after him. "MATT!", she got up and went after him. 

Jenna ran round the corner to find Matt standing about 10 feet away, staring at the floor, clearly deep in thought. She didn't want to interrupt him but she had to, she had to sort this out. She slowly and quietly walked towards him. "Matt?", he looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. Jenna sighed and wiped the tears away softly with his hand. He smiled at her gentle touch. It was amazing how such little contact with her could make him feel on the inside. His heart fluttered as Jenna opened her mouth, he knew exactly what she was about to ask. "You didn't mean that did you?", Matt stared back at the floor. "It was just a little thing for the Smoleman shippers wasn't it?" Once again Matt refused to give a reply. "Matt?"  
"No. NO IT WASN'T JENNA! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I LOOK AT YOU EVERY DAY AND MY HEART BREAKS BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN'T BE WITH YOU! THAT'S WHY I HAD TO GET AWAY FROM THE SHOW! NONE OF THIS HAS BEEN A JOKE, JENNA! NONE OF IT!", Matt declared. Jenna stared at him in shock and fear. Matt realised he'd upset her and pulled her close, his arms surrounding her body, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry Jenna, I'm so sorry", he kissed her on the top of her head, "oh what have I done?!" he asked himself. Jenna looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears that her vision was blurred.  
"Are you expecting me to choose between you and Richard?", she asked.  
"No! No of course not. Jenna, that is why I left. So you can be with Richard without me being in the way."  
"You weren't in the way!"  
"Not then no, but what about now? Imagine if I was still working with you Jen? Now that you know this, then what would you have done?", Jenna stared at him at the sudden realisation of the truth.  
"We can still be friends right?"  
"No, I'm sorry, Jenna but we can't. I wouldn't be able to cope", Jenna began to cry again and Matt's heart broke into million pieces. He hated seeing her like this, he wanted to get this over and done with so he could get out of her life and she could be happy with Richard. That's all he wanted. Her to be happy, even if that meant committing great sacrifices. He wiped the tears from her face and smiled before heading away from her in the opposite direction. Jenna grabbed his arm.  
"Please don't leave", she sobbed, "I don't want you to be out of my life! I want you in my life, Matt! I love you!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"  
"I don't want...."  
"No, no, no. Not that. After that, the last thing you said in that sentence. What was it?"  
"I love you, but I meant it in a friendship way", Matt stared at her.  
"No you didn't. No one would ever say it like that if they meant it in a friendship way, ever!" Jenna stared down at the floor. "Oh, Jenna", he placed his palms on her cheeks, "you are beautiful." They stared at each other longingly and smiled before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
